Naruto One-Shots
by xSasuNaruIsLovex
Summary: Naruto Lemon One-shots, which has different pairings. I take one-shot requests of any pairing. I ask that you give me an idea to work with. The one-shots I do are lemons.
1. Please Don't Ever Leave Me

**Note: They are Shipuuden age here.**

**Please Don't Ever Leave Me**

**This was one of my first one-shots so it probally sucks.**

* * *

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to a place where they wouldn't be seen or heard, in a seculded forest. It was hours before the chunin exams but he didn't care.

"Sasuke-Kun? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura...I have to tell you something." Sasuke said gathering up the courge, to tell her what he had to tell her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked looking up at him with those innocent green eyes of hers.

"I...I love you Sakura." Sasuke said, he knew she loved him to the way she looked at him proved that. Before she had the chance to reply he connected his lips with hers, in a sweet and passionete kiss. His hands rested on her waist. Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. Sasuke ran his tounge along her bottom lip, begging for premisson to explore her mouth futher. Which Sakura glady permitted. Sasuke let his tounge enter her mouth as the battle for domance began, Sakura ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke easily won the battle as he soon backed her up agaisnt the tree, he then broke the kiss earning a whimper of protest from Sakura. Sasuke smirked in response and kissed along her jawline and neck, nipping and licking. Earning soft delicate moans from Sakura.

Sasuke then looked up at her, eyes clouded with lust and want, but he wanted her premisson first. She knew that he did, and she wanted this. She wanted to lose her virginty to the one she loved. She gave a nod to Sasuke, giving him premisson to procced.

Sasuke reached into his pouch and grabbed a kunai knife, he then tore through her shirt with it. Then her skirt. He tossed the Kunia knife to the ground, Sakura reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders and onto the floor.

Sasuke then kissed his way from her neck and to her breast bone, he flicked his tounge out across her nipple earning a gasp of pleasure from Sakura. Sasuke then took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it, flicking his tounge out occasionly as he massaged the other breast with his other hand. Rubbing the nipple between two fingers. Sakura let out small moans of pleasure as she arched her back agaisnt the tree,

"Sasuke...your...such a...tease.." Sakura gasped out.

Sasuke then slipped his hand into her underwear and inserted his finger into her. Sakura moaned loudly. Sasuke then begin to pump his finger in and out. Sakura bucked her hips wanting more, she wanted him inside her.

"Stop teasing Sasuke-kun." She said as she decieded to take matters into her own hands, tackling Sasuke to the ground, with her ontop. She straddled his hips, running her hands up and down his chest. She then ground her hips into his, earning a moan from him. She could feel the bulge in his pants as she did so. Sakura then leaned in and kissed him passionelty before pulling back and kissing along his jawline and neck, it was her turn to tease.

Sakura grabbed the Kunia knife that was nearby on the ground and tore through his clothes. She tossed the kunia aside as she let her hands once again roam his now bare chest. Sakura then planted butterfly kisses down his chest.

Sasuke suddenly then flipped them back over, where he was ontop of her. He then kissed down her chest and stomach. Grabbing her underwear with his teeth he pulled them off of her. He then pulled of his own underwear.

"This is going to hurt a bit, Sakura." He said as he looked up at her, once again for conformation that she wanted to contunie.

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke guided his cock to her entrence, before slowly pushing in, earing an yelp from Sakura and tears in her eyes. Which Sasuke wiped away. Sasuke remained unmoving inside her as he waited for her to grow used to the feeling of him inside her.

Sakura soon wraped her legs around his waist. "You can move." She said softly.

Sasuke soon moved inside her, letting out a grunt as he did so. He moved slowly inside her. Sakura moaned in pleasure.

After a little while of Sasuke moving slow inside her, Sakura said, "Faster. Harder."

Which Sasuke obliged, moving at a much faster and harder pace letting out a grunt as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He nipped at her neck.

Sakura let out a loud moan and ran her nails down his back, causing him to shiver. He moved even faster.

Sakura sure enough, was screaming his name. "SASUKE!" She screamed out as she reached her orgasam, milking his cock hard. Which was enough to drive him over the edge as he cummed inside her.

Sasuke then collapsed beside her, and pulled her onto his chest.

Sakura nuzzled into his chest, her breathing ragged.. "Sasuke-kun...I love you. Please don't ever leave me..."

"I wont ever leave you, Sakura-chan."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He said, stroking her hair. He then kissed her forehead.


	2. The Hokage's Lover

**The Hokage's Lover**

**Pairing: TsunadexKakashi**

Tsunade sat in a clearing, leaning against a tree. She needed to get away from the huge amount of paperwork she had and get some fresh air. Her eyes were closed, she was enjoying the air that was just right. She snapped her eyes open when she heard someone, which turned out to be Kakashi.

"Oh, hello Kakashi." Tsunade said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade. What are you doing out here? Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked her, the hokage shook her head in response. "No, nothing's wrong." She said, walking towards Kakashi. "I just needed-" She was cut off when she tripped on a root, causing her to fall ontop of Kakashi. It made both her and Kakashi's eyes widened in suprise. Tsunade blushed a light pink blush, "S-Sorry!" She exclaimed.

Kakashi looked up at her, "It's fine, Lady Tsunade" He told her, was the Hokage blushing? "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were blushing." Kakashi said.

"N-No, I'm not! What are you talking about?" Tsunade denied, the pink blush on her cheeks deepening.

"Yes you are." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. "Why is that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Tsunade looked away from Kakashi, the blush remaining on her cheeks. Maybe, just maybe she liked the copy-ninja. She was silent as she looked back at him. "I don't know! Stop asking me these reducilious questions!" She exclaimed.

To hell with it, Kakashi thought to himself. Pulling his mask down, he closed his eyes and kissed Tsunade softly causing her soft brown eyes to widen in suprise, before she relaxed and closed her eyes, relaxing into the kiss as she kissed him back.

Kakashi's arms wrapped around Tsunade, pulling her closer to him. His tongue flicked over her lower lip, causing her to open her mouth and let Kakashi's tongue slip into her mouth and dance with hers. Tsunade eventually had to pull back for much needed air, both of them caught their breath. Tsunade stood up, offering her hand to Kakashi to help him up, which he took and stood up. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her again, softly and passionatly. Tsunade happily returned the kiss, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck as their tongues danced in rythem with each other, showing there was no battle of dominance.

Kakashi lifted her, so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. He backed them up towards a tre. Tsuande's back hit the tree, they never broke the kiss. Kakashi's hands went to the bottom of Tsunade's shirt, and he pulled back from the kiss to look up at her and silently ask her if it was okay. Tsunade nodded at the silent message and Kakashi removed her shirt reavealing her huge breasts, and tossing the shirt ti the ground to the ground. Tsuande then pushed Kakashi down onto the ground, wondering why they had got up in the first place. Kakashi hit the ground with a soft thud. Tsunade then straddled him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and moving it up and over his head, tossing it behind her. She really didn't care where it landed.

Tsunade grinded herself against the bulge in Kakashi's pants, "Someone's turned on." She teased, the grinding making Kakashi groan and grind against her as well. His hands went to her pants and he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Tsuande helped him remove her pants before working on his, tugging them off. Tsunade grinded herself against Kakashi even harder as she was more turned on. Tsundae reached behind her and un-hooked her bra, tossing it aside.

Kakashi groaned and flipped them over, now hovering above her. He leaned in and kissed her before kissing along her jawline and neck, nibbling and nipping at her neck. His tongue lashed out across Tsunade's neck, making her gasp in pleasure and arch her neck to grant the copy-ninja better acess. Kakashi kissed down to her breasts, his toungle swirling around one nipple, making the hokage moan in pleasure. Kakashi's hand traveled down towards her panties and he slipped his hand inside them. His fingers ghosting over her pussy lips before he thrust a finger inside of her, he could feel how wet she was. "Mm...your so wet, Tsunade." He whispered huskily. Tsunade blushed at his words, feeling vunerable beneath him. "S-Shut U-" Tsunade was cut off when Kakashi added a second finger and thrust them in and out of her at a fast pace. Tsunade's moans got louder as he thrust his fingers in and out of her and pulled her hardened nipple into his mouth. "A-ah! K-Kakashi!" Tsunade breathed out, her brown eyes clouded with lust.

Tsunade bucked her hips, her breathing quicking. She moaned softly as her walls clenched around Kakashi's fingers. She came on his fingers hard and Kakashi pulled his fingers out of her, licking them clean of her juices. Her breathing was heavy and her chest rose and fell with each breath.

"I'm not through with you yet." Kakashi said, a smirk appearing on his lips as he kissed down her breasts and planted butterfly kisses down her stomach. Once he reached her panties, he grabbed the hem of them with his teeth and pulled them down. Tsunade watched him, she thought it was very hot the way he had done that. She kicked her panties off. Kakashi spread her legs, and he gripped her thighs. Kakashi slipped his tongue into Tsunade's folds making her gasp out in pleasure.

Tsunade spread her legs wider as Kakashi let his tongue explore her pussy, earning soft moans from Tsuande that gradually got a bit louder. Kakashi's tongue flicked and swirled over Tsuande's clit, and Tsunade tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging gently at it. She could feel that she was getting closer to her climax.

Kakashi lifted his head, looking up at the busty Hokage, "Cum for me." He said in a husky tone, before going back to swirling his tongue over her clit. Tsunade tugged at his hair even more, and soon let out a loud moan as she came. Kakashi drank all of her juices up, before he was suddenly pushed onto his back.

Tsunade wore a seductive smirk on her face, "Maybe I should return the favor." She stated, tugging off his boxers and stroking him, earing a groan of pleasure from Kakashi. Tsunade then flicked her tongue out across the tip teasingly, earning yet another groan from Kakashi. Tsunade then wrapped her lips around him and began to move her mouth up and down his cock, her tongue pressed up against it. Kakashi moaned quietly in pleasure as he used his elbows to push him up slightly, so that he could watch Tsuande's work. Tsunade moved her mouth up and down him skillfully and faster, her teeth lightly and gently grazing him, teasingly. Tsunade moved her mouth up and down even faster, earning louder groans and moans.

Soon enough, the copy-ninja groaned quietly as he came inside Tsunade's mouth. She pulled back, swallowing the cum that was in her mouth and licking her lips. She then crawled ontop of Kakashi, her soft brown eyes clouded with lust. She grinded her bare and wet heat against his erection, making both of them groan. She then lowered herself onto him as Kakashi kissed her, passionetly and hard. Tongues clashed together in a fight of domiance as Tsunade began to ride him, moving her hips in a circular motion. Herhuge breasts bounced, begging for attention. Kakashi groaned quietly as did Tsuande. He broke the kiss, kissing down her jawline and neck to her breasts. His tongue swirled around a nipple teasingly, earning more loud moans from Tsunade. He began to massage her left breast as he tugged at her nipple gently with his teeth, and Tsunade arched her back pushing her nipple futher into his mouth and her left breast futher into his hand. Tsuande moaned even louder, throwing her head back in pure pleasure. "F-Fuck, K-Kakashi!" She exclaimed.

Kakashi thrust up into her, earning low groans from both him and Tsunade. He moved his mouth to her other breasts and repeated the eariler process. Tsuande could feel that she was close and so could Kakashi. Tsunade's walls clenched down around him and she came hard, milking him. Kakashi came not to long after she did. Both ninja's were panting and breathing heavily, Tsunade's chest rising and falling with each breath. Kakashi then nipped at her neck, teasingly. "Get on your hands and knees." Kakashi told her, huskily.

Tsunade removed herself from him and did as he asked. Both her jucies and Kakashi's cum running down her thighs. Planting her knees and hands firmly on the ground, she shook her ass at him teasingly. "Come and get me." She said, looking back at him with a smirk. Kakashi got behind her in response and thrust into her yet again. Which earned a loud gasp and moan from Tsunade. Kakashi began to thrust in and out of her, at first it was a slow pace.

"F-Faster!" Tsuanade told him, whic Kakashi glady obliged. He thrust in and out of her at a faster and harder face, making both of them moan in pleasure. She thrust her hips back towards Kakashi, her body rocked back and forth from how hard he was thrusting. Kakashi nipped at her neck, his tongue lashing out teasingly. He then sucked at her neck, hard enough to give her a hicky. Tsunade's eyes widened in surpise, "Did you just give me a hicky?" She breathed out.

"What if I did?" Kakashi asked as he kept thrusting in and out of her, his movements faster. Tsunade's eyes closed in pleasure and she wondered if she minded the hicky. Not that she didn't mind people finding out about them, so she figured it really didn't matter. Besides, she was Hokage and could do whatever and whoever she wanted. It wasn't like she was turning against the leaf.

"Nothing, it's fine." Tsunade breathed out, between moans. Kakashi smirked and drew his hips back only to thrust into Tsunade even harder, making her moans get even louder. Nearing screams of pleasure, she bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure. She didn't want anyone to hear them and ruin this for them. Soon enough, both of them came and Kakashi pulled out of her. Tsunade laid down on the ground and Kakashi laid down next to her, pulling her close. Tsuande laid her head on his chest, for a small amount of time they just laid there. Until Tsunade spoke up.

"We're going to have to go back eventually." Tsuande said, "Before that, where do we stand?" She asked him.

"Hm, I do believe that the hokage is now my girlfriend." Kakashi said, stroking her blonde hair. Tsunade smiled at this, and stood up. Finding her clothes that was spread out from each peice. She pulled her clothes back on, as did Kakashi. Before leaving, she gave Kakashi one last kiss. "See you later." She told him, before they went their seprate ways. Not to long after, word got around that Tsunade had a lover, and then the word got around that the copy-ninja and the Hokage were together as a couple. Tsunade did not mind this at all, nor did Kakashi.

* * *

**A/N: I realize that Kakashi is horribly out of character, but at least I tried! The lemon probally sucks to D:**


	3. The Uchiha's Secret

**Pairing: NarutoxFemale Sasuke**

* * *

Naruto had split up from Kakashi, and Sakura. They were trying to find Sasuke. Naruto promised him self that he _would find_ Sasuke, even if it killed him. He would get him back, no matter what. After all, Naruto did promise Sakura that he would, he was not going to break that promise.

_I will bring you back, Sasuke! _Naruto thought to himself, vibrent blue eyes full of determaination. He ran down the halls of Orchimaru's hideout, trying to find any sign of Sasuke. His blue eyes flickered from place to place, from rooms to rooms that had there doors open. He would open every single door in this place if he had to. Naruto did just that, opening every closed door, and going through every room he saw. No sign of Sasuke yet, but Naruto was determined. Anyone who knew the leafs number one hyperactive ninja would know that Naruto was indeed determined and would not give up unless he just had to, unless Kakashi told him that they had to go. Even then, Naruto would try to get Kakashi to let him keep looking.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the sound of water turning off, someone had just got done taking a shower. Naruto carefully and quietly walked towards the room that he had heard the sound from. He looked through the crack of the door silently, trying to see if it was Sasuke in the room. He inwardly groaned when he couldn't see anything, the crack was just to damn small. Naruto had no choice but to open the door wider, trying not to make a sound. Suprisingly, he succeded. He quietly crept into the room and looked around. Apparently whoever who had just got through taking a shower was still in there. So, Naruto did his best to hide and wait for whoever that was in the bathroom, walked into the room. He hoped that it was Sasuke. Maybe he could reason with the Uchihia, try to bring him back by reasoning. If all else failed, Naruto would try to force him to come back.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, and it closed silently behind the person. Naruto stayed just where he was at, watching silently and trying to see if it was Sasuke. The person walked futher into the room, black hair wet which made it even darker then it was. He...wait that's a she. Naruto's eyes widened in suprise, _Sasuke is a girl?! How did I not notice this before?! _Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke was wearing a black bra and matching black panties. The curse mark was not on her neck, but on her hip right above the panties she wore. Sasuke looked around, sensing someone. "Who's there? Orchimaru? Kabuto?" Sasuke called out into the room.

_Damn! Do Orchimaru and Kabuto know he's actually a she? Judging by the way she just called out Orchimaru and Kabuto, it seems that they do. _Naruto thought to himself. _Actually, Sasuke is a very beautiful girl. What?! What the hell am I saying?! _Naruto exclaimed silently in his head.

When Sasuke heard nothing, he began to think that it was someone else. "Who's there?! Come on out, I know your there!" Sasuke exclaimed, his voice echoing through the room.

Naruto gulped before slowly walking out and into the view of Sasuke. Which made Sasuke's eyes widen in surpise, she did not want the ninjas from the leaf finding out he was a girl. "Naruto?"

"Your a girl?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Naruto exclaimed, bluntly.

Sasuke scoffed, "I didn't have to, nor did I want to." She said simply, crossing her arms which caused her breasts to be pushed up more. Naruto suddenly found himself very attracted to Sasuke, why the hell was he feeling this way? He didn't feel this way before. Then again, Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was actually a girl. He noticed that when Sasuke had crossed her arms, that it pushed her breasts up more. Naruto tried his best not to eye her breasts, or anything else for that matter. Naruto forced himself to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"You have to come back with us, Sasuke! If you won't listen to reason, I'll fight you and force you to come back!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes showing that he was determined to bring Sasuke back. "Everyone at the leaf, want's you to come back! Why else would we be tracking you down and trying to get you to come back!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke narrowed her eyes at the knuckle head ninja, before laughing. "I don't want to go back. Besides, haven't you learned already that I'm stronger then you?" Sasuke said with an arched eyebrow, it was obviously a retorical question, one that didn't need to be answered.

Suddenly Naruto had the impluse to kiss Saksuke, so he did just that. Walking over to Sasuke and cupping her cheeks, _What the hell does that loser think he's doing?!_"What are you d-" Sasuke began to demand but was cut off when Naruto's lips crashed onto hers, making her eyes widen in surpise and go stiff. However, she soon relaxed into the kiss, closing her eyes and kissing Naruto back. She couldn't deny that she did find Naruto very attractive, she always did. Sasuke wrapped her arms losely around Naruto's neck, and Naruto's hands rested on Sasuke's bare waist. Naruto then flicked his tongue over Sasuke's lower lip, asking for premisson to slip his tongue into the kiss.

Sasuke allowed Naruto entrance, and their tongues clashed together in a battle of dominace. Sasuke won the battle and moaned quietly into the kiss. Her hands went from Naruto's neck, down to his jacket. She wanted to feel the feeling of Naruto's skin against hers, but first she decieded she needed to shut the door and lock it. Pulling back from the kiss, Sasuke shut the door and locked it before turning and crashing her lips back onto Naruto's. Which Naruto gladly returned the kiss, their tongues once again batteling for dominance.

Sasuke's hands once again went to Naruto's jacket, she broke the kiss to pull the jacket off and over Naruto's head, tossing it behind her. She didn't know where it landed, nor did she care. Naruto's hands roamed Sasuke's back and Sasuke removed the black t-shirt that Naruto wore. Sasuke let her hands roam over his chest, feeling over every muscle. She then pressed herself closer to Naruto, wanting to feel his bare skin against hers.

Naruto kissed the Uchihia before he kissed down her jawline, and to her neck. He began to nibble at her neck, and lash his tongue out teasingly across her neck. Which earned small gasps of pleasure from Sasuke. Sasuke then gently pushed Naruto onto the bed that was in the room, his back hit the bed with a soft thud and he looked up at Sasuke. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his pants, tossing them onto the floor. Sasuke then straddled Naruto, grinding herself against his erection. Which earned grunts of pleasure from Naruto. His hands went to the back of Sasuke's bra. Unhooking it, he tossed it onto the floor. Naruto then began to massage her left breast while his mouth went to her nipple, his tongue swirling over and around it. Making Sasuke gasp in pleasure and arch her back, pushing her breast futher into his hand. Naruto pulled her nipple into his mouth and tugged at it gently, making Sasuke gasp yet again. She grinded against him harder, as she was more turned on. Heat pooling between her legs.

Naruto then pulled back, leaning up to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke closed the gap, kissing him both hard, hungerly and passionetly. Naruto returned the kiss just as hard, hungerly and passionetly. After a little bit, Sasuke broke the kiss for much needed air. Both ninjas were panting. Sasuke moved to where she could tug Naruto's boxers off, and toss them to the floor before she removed her own panties. Tossing them behind her as well. Sasuke grinded her wet heat against his erection, making both of them moan in pleasure. Sasuke leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear, huskily. "I want you inside of me, Naruto." Sasuke's tongue flicked out across Naruto's earlobe, she then pulled his earlobe into her mouth and sucked at it, gently nibbling his ear. Which made Naruto groan in pleasure.

If you would have asked Naruto before this, he would have never considered the possibilty of him and Sasuke together. Now, he liked her. He had this burning lust for her and even love. Maybe he knew it all along, deep down inside that she was girl. Maybe that is where his love and lust came from.

Naruto flipped them over, making Sasuke gasp in surpise as she landed on the bed with a soft thud. Naruto smirked down at her, "You did say you wanted me inside of you." Naruto said with a grin, before postioning himself at Sasuke's entrence and thrusting inside of her. Sasuke moaned out in pleasure, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, making Naruto thrust even deeper inside of her. Naruto grunted in pleasure, enjoying the moans coming from Sasuke.

"F-Faster, Naruto!" Sasuke breathed out, moving her hips in rythem with his thrusts.

"As you wish." Naruto said, he drew his hips back only to thrust in and out of her faster and harder, earning loud moans of pleasure from Sasuke. At this point, she did not care if anyone heard them. She could do whatever the hell she wanted, with who every she wanted. She didn't care what Orchimaru, Kabuto, or the other leaf ninja thought.

Moans erupted from both Sasuke's and Naruto's lips, gradually getting louder as Naruto thrust in and out of Sasuke even faster and harder. "F-fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed, "You feel so good inside of me, Naruto!" She said, closing her eyes in pure pleasure.

"Nn...you feel good to, Sasuke." Naruto grunted out. Sasuke could feel that she was getting closer to her climax, her nails raked over Naruto's back, making him shiver in pleasure. Soon, Sasuke with a loud moan, Sasuke came hard, milking Naruto's cock. Naruto grunted, soon enough he came after her. Releasing his seed deep inside of her.

Naruto then pulled out of her, and laid down beside her. Both his and her cum was dripping down to her thighs, and she was breathing heavily. Her chest rising and falling with each breath, sweat beads all over her body. Naruto pulled her close to him, and she laid her head on his chest. Naruto began to stroke her black hair, "Are you going to come back with us, to the leaf?" He asked softly, hoping she said yes. It would just break his heart into a million peices if she didn't.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, smiling softly. "Yes, I am. We will have to deal with Orchimaru of course. But I don't think he's here at the moment. So, yes loser I'm coming home with you." Naruto grinned at the nick name, it had been a while since he heard that nickname and he was glad to hear it. Naruto leaned in and kissed her softly, before pulling back. "Good." Naruto then tilted his head to the side curiously, "Are you going to tell them about you being a girl." Sasuke nodded in response, "Looks like I'm going to have to."

After both of them took a shower and got dressed, Naruto led Sasuke out to find the others. Soon enough, they found them and announced that Sasuke was coming back to the leaf.

"Oh, and I'm a girl." Sasuke said with a smirk, making Sakura and Kakashi gape at her, their eyes widening in shock.


	4. A Druken Night

**Pairing: TsunadexKakashi**

* * *

Tsunade walked into the new bar that had opened with Kakashi. She was glad that she was able to sneak out of the office for once. However, Shizune would have a fit if she found out. Tsunade scowled at that, right now she didn't give a damn.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade, "Something wrong?" Tsunade shook her head in reply, "No. C'mon, let's sit down." Tsunade said, sitting down at the bar and Kakashi sat down beside her. "Two bottles of Sake." Kakashi told the bartender, which he nodded and told the m coming right up. Soon two bottles of sake were sitting down in front of both the Hokage and the Copy-Ninja. Tsunade knew that as the Hokage she should not be drinking like this, but she really didn't give a damn right now. She was the damn Hokageand she would do as she very well pleased.

Tsunade popped the cork on her bottle of sake and drank it straight from the bottle, quickly chugging some of it down before removing the bottle from her lips and wiping her face off with the back of her hand, "Ah." She loved the taste of sake.

"You sure can down your liqour." Kakashi said, pulling down his mask slightly. Popping the cork off his bottle, he took a sip of his.

Tsunade smirked, "Damn straight I can." She said in a challanging tone, which made Kakashi arch an eyebrow.

"Are you challenging me to a drinking contest?" He asked the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded, "Mhm. But your going to lose."

"Don't under estimate me, Tsunade." Kakashi said confidently, which made Tsuande chuckle.

"Don't under estimate me, Kakashi." Tsuande threw his words back at him, "I'm pretty sure I can down more liquor then you." She then turned to the bartender, "Get us several more bottles of sake." The bartender nodded and did just that.

Tsuande quickly finished off her bottle of sake and popped the cork of another bottle, begining to chug that one down. Kakashi was only on his first bottle, so he tried to quickly chug down the bottle of Sake. By the time Kakashi was through, Tsunade was on her third bottle. This was the most fun she had in a while.

The Hokage smirked, "Your losing." She sing-songed, a confident smirk on her face.

"I refuse to lose!" Kakashi exclaimed, downing the sake even more quickly. Soon enough they had downed several bottles of sake, both of them now drunk. However, Tsunade had won. Of course. She smirked, "I think the winner, hic...should get some kind of reward." Her speech was slurred. Oh, lord. They were going to have such bad hang overs in the morning.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Kakashi slurred as well, and then Tsunade smirked. "Oh, I'm thinking something like this." Tsunade pulled his mask down and crashed her lips into his. Kakashi kissed her back, hungerly before lifting her bridal style into his arms. Tsuande then giggled, wrapping her arms around his his neck.

"Don't drop me we're both druuunk as a skuuunk." Tsunade slurred, making Kakashi chuckle. "Don't worry, I won't." He soon got to his house and walked inside, kicking the door shut behind him. Kakashi carried her to the bed, and gently dropped her onto the bed. Tsunade landed with a soft thud and pulled Kakashi down so that he was ontop of her. She removed his shirt and tossed it aside, before Kakashi removed her shirt as well. He nibbled at her neck, making her gasp and arch her neck granting him better acess. Kakashi kept nibbling at her neck, his tongue lashing out across it ever so often. Which earned small moans of pleasure from the Hokage. Tsunade reached behind her and un-hooked her bra, tossing it onto the floor. The copy-ninja then kissed his way down to her breasts, his tongue swirling around her nipple, while his hand went to her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He worked them off of her before slipping his hand into her panties, thrusting a finger inside of her.

The Hokage moaned in pleausre, arching her back to push her nipple futher into his mouth, and bucked her hips. She wanted more, so much more. "F-Fuck, Kakashi! I want more!" She moaned out, and Kakashi happily obliged, thrusting another finger inside of her and moving them in and out of her fast and hard. Heat pooled between Tsunade's legs. "Mmm...Tsunade, your so wet for me." He said in a husky tone. Kakashi then pulled his fingers out of her, licking them clean before he moved down so that his mouth was right at the hem of Tsunade's lacy black panties, he grabbed the hem with his teeth and pulled her panties down slowly.

The copy-ninja then slipped his tongue into her folds, making the Hokage gasp out in pleasure. Kakashi's tongue explored her pussy, while he thrust a finger inside of her. Tsunade moaned louder in pleasure, she didn't care how loud she got. After all, it was only them in the house. Her moans echoed through the house, Kakashi enjoyed the sounds coming from Tsunade. His fingers moved faster and in and out of her, and he flicked his tongue over her clit. Which earned even louder moans from Tsunade. Eager for Tsunade's juices, he thrust a third finger inside of her and nibbled at her clit. Tsunade tangled her fingers into Kakashi's white/silverish hair, tugging gently. She then moaned even louder as she came, and Kakashi lapped up all of her juices pulling his fingers out of her and sucking his fingers clean of her juices.

Tsunade pushed Kakashi down onto the bed, and pulled his pants off before she straddled him grinding her bare wet heat against his erection, making him moan in pleasure. She leaned over and nibbled at his ear, "I want you to fuck me already." Tsunade whispered into his ear, making Kakashi smirk.

"Eager are we?" Kakashi said as he flipped them over where he was hovering over her, making Tsunade gasp in suprise as she hit the bed with a soft thud. He then thrust into her making her moan loudly in pleasure and wrap her legs around his waist. Kakashi began to thrust in and out of her at a fast pace, earning loud gasps and moans of pleasure from her. Kakashi grunted in pleasure as well, loving the way she felt.

"A-Ah! F-Fuck!" Tsunade breathed out, moving her hips in rythem with his thrusts. She loved the way he felt inside of her. She moaned louder in pleasure, "F-Faster!"

Kakashi obliged, moving inside of her faster and at a somewhat harder pace. He grunted in pleasure and moved his head to her breasts, his tongue swirling over a nipple which made Tsunade moan louder. Kakashi pulled the hardened peak into his mouth, tugging at it gently. His hand massaged her other large breasts and Tsunade moaned even louder, lost in the pleasure he was giving her.

The only sounds that were coming from the room, were the loud moans and grunts that echoed through the room and skin slapping against skin.

As Kakashi thrust in and out of her at a even faster and harder pace, Tsunade could feel that she was getting closer to her climax. Soon, Tsunade came hard. Milking the copy-ninjas cock hard. Not to long after that, Kakashi came as well, spilling his seed deep into her. The busty Hokage's breathing was heavy and her chest rose and fell with each breath.

Kakashi pulled out of her, and laid down beside her. He pulled her close, and Tsunade laid her head on his chest. Kakashi closed his eyes, as did Tsunade both of them falling asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Tsunade woke up before Kakashi and groaned quietly at her major headache from being hung over. She then looked around, blinking her soft brown eyes as she saw that she was not in her own room. Her eyes then landed on Kakashi, before they widened in suprise. "We didn't..." She muttered to herself, before peering under the covers to see if she was naked. She groaned queitly and let her head hit the pillow. She then got up as quietly as she could and got dressed, tip toeing to the door. She hoped she didn't get caught.

However, she stopped in her tracks once she heard Kakashi's voice, "What are you doing here?" He asked her, making her turn around as she racked her mind for an excuse.

"Er...I was checking to see if you were okay. You did drank alot after all." Tsunade tried lieing. Kakashi arched an eyebrow, and looked over at the panties on the floor. "If that's the case, why is there panties on the floor?"

_Damn it! I must have been in such a hurry I forgot to put them on! _Tsunade thought to herself before sighing. "Obviously we drank to much and slept together." She muttered, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"See, isn't that better then lieing?" Kakashi said, making Tsunade blink in surpise. That was not what she expected.

"Well, that was not the reaction I expected." Tsunade said, suprised.

"Well, there's no point and being mad over it. Is there? What is done is done." Kakashi said to her.

Tsuande nodded, "Right. I better go then." She turned and walked out of the house, and Kakashi got dressed following her out. The two had feelings for each other for a long time, but neither of them would admit it. They both went there sepreate ways, both thinking that the other regretted it.

By the time Tsunade returned to her office, Kakashi decieded to go talk to her. He went to her office, before knocking lightly on the door.

Tsunade groaned and she rubbed her forehead. The knock only made her headache worse. "Who is it?" She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"It's me. We need to talk." Kakashi said from behind the door.

"Fine, come in." Tsunade said, and Kakashi walked in gently closing the door behind him. "Where do we stand?" Tsunade said before he could get a word in.

"Depends, do you have feelings for me?" The copy-ninja asked her, making the Hokage blush.

"Yes, I do." Tsunade answered, "Do you like me?" She asked curiously, which Kakashi nodded in response.

"Yes." He answered, and then Tsunade walked over to him and pulled down his mask. She leaned in and kissed him passionetly and deeply. Kakashi glady returned the kiss, his tongue battling with hers. His hands rested on her waist and her hands went to the bottom of his shirt, breaking the kiss long enough for both of them to pull their shirts off and then Kakashi crashed his lips onto hers again. His hands going to her pants as their tongue battled for dominance. Kakashi undone her pants and she helped him remove them, she then pulled his pants off.

Tsunade wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Kakashi's hands moved to her ass and he gave it a playful squeeze. The copy-ninja made his way to her desk, and knocked everything on her desk off. He then laid her on it and removed her panties, tossing them aside. Tsunade un-hooked her own bra and tossed it onto the floor. Kakashi knelt down infront of her and thrust a finger inside of her, while he also slipped his tongue into her folds, making her gasp and moan in pleasure. He pumped his finger in and out of her at a fast pace as his tongue explored her pussy. Earning loud moans from the Hokage. "F-Fuck!" She tangled her fingers in his white hair.

Kakashi smirked around her pussy and thrust a second finger into her, thrusting them in and out at a even faster pace. His tongue flicked out across her senstive bud, making Tsunade moan even louder. He moans gradully got louder and louder. She didn't give a damn if Shizune over heard them. Kakashi tongue swirled around her clit, and Tsunade tugged at his hair, moving against his mouth. She was getting closer to her climax and soon she let out a cry of pleasure as she came. Her huge chest rose and fell with each breath due to her heavy breathing.

Kakashi lapped up all of her juices and pulled his fingers out of her, sucking them clean as well. He licked his lips, "Mmm...tasty." He said with a smirk before he removed the rest of his clothing. He postioned himself at her entrence, his cock rubbing up against her pussy lips. "Beg for me, Tsunade."

Tsuande blushed, "Please, Kakashi! I need your cock inside of me, fucking me hard and fast. Fuck me silly, until I won't be able to stand in the morning!" She begged.

"As you wish, Tsunade." He thrust into her hard, thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace as Tsunade's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Which made Kakashi thrust deeper into her. They both moaned and grunted in pleasure. Kakashi's pace got even faster, and rougher. His mouth going to her nipple and tugging at it roughly with his teeth, however it was pleasurable for her.

"F-Fuck, K-Kakashi!" Tsunade exclaimed, her walls clenching around his cock with each thrust to increase the pleasure. Which made Kakashi groan in pleasure, "Your...so...tight!" He exclaimed as he kept up with his pace. His tongue swirled over her nipple and Tsunade closed her lust clouded brown eyes in pure pleasure. Her body was moving back and forth against the desk, due to the rough fucking she was getitng. She found she loved it like this. Tsunade moved her hips in rythem with his thrusts.

"S-So close!" Tsunade exclaimed, her moans nearing screams.

"M-Me to." Kakashi said, grunting in pleasure as he drew back his hips only to slam harder inside of her. Soon enough, Kakashi came releasing his seed deep inside of her. Tsuande came right after that, milking his cock hard.

Both ninja's were panting heavily. "I love you, Tsunade." Kakashi said, making her smile.

"I love you to, Kakashi." Tsunade said, "Who knew a drunken night could turn into something much more." Tsunade said with a smile.


	5. The Bet

**Pairing: JiraiyaxTsunadexKakashi**

**Warnings: Threesome and a bit of Yaoi**

**This is a one-shot request from my good freind Court. **

* * *

Tsunade sat at a table with Kakashi and Jiraiya at Kakashi's house, they were just about to play a game of poker. "Alright, let's make this game intresting and bet on something." Tsunade announced.

Jiriaya grinned, "Alright. Hold on, just a sec Tsunade. I want to talk to Kakashi before we deciede on the bet." Which made Kakashi arch an eyebrow, however he followed the toad sage. "What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you think of betting that Tsunade has to sleep with both of us, if she loses." Jiriaya said with a smirk, knowing that Tsunade always loses her bets. This intrested Kakashi for some unknown reason, maybe it's because he had slight feelings for the Hokage. "Alright." Kakashi said.

"Great!" Jiraiya said, before he and Kakashi sat back down.

Tsunade passed out the cards, "Alright, if you two lose then Jiraiya, you have to stop being a pervert. And, you Kakashi have to stop reading Make-out Paradise" Tsunade told them.

"Alright! Here's our bet. If you lose, Tsunade." _Which she will. _Jiraiya thought before he kept talking. "You have to sleep with both of us."

Making Tsunade's eyes widened in surpise, "Fine. Let's play then." After several moments of playing poker, it was obvious that Tsunade was losing. Tsunade inwardly groaned, soon enough Tsunade had lost the game. "Alright, you guys win. A bet is a bet." She said standing up, as did the other two Ninja. Jiryaya made his move first, he had been waiting for something like this after rejection after rejection. It wasn't exactly want he wanted, but this would do just fine to him. Jiraiya leaned in and kissed her, and Tsunade returned the kiss. She tugged at his bottom lip, with her teeth. Which made him open his mouth. They began a battle of dominance, tounges clashing together.

Kakashi removed his mask, and then he went over to the two. He kissed Tsunade's neck, before nibbling teasingly. His tongue lashing out across her neck teasingly as well, which earned a gasp of pleasure from Tsunade. The gasp of pleasure turning into a soft moan.

Jiriaya pulled back from the kiss, "Let's head over to the bed, shall we?" He said to the two, and Tsunade nodded. She climbed onto the bed, followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya. Tsunade was sitting up and the other two was sitting on each side of her. Kakashi's hands went to the bottom of Tsuande's shirt and Jiraiya went to pull of her pants. Both the copy-ninja and the toad sage pulled her clothes off. Tsunade reached behind her back and un-hooked her own bra, releasing her huge breasts. She tossed the bra aside, not really caring where it landed. The busty Hokage then pulled down her own panties, tossing them aside.

Kakashi then suddenly got a wicked idea. He smirked, "I'll be right back." He stood up and walked out of the room. The Hokage watched as the copy-ninja walked away and into the room, "What are you doing Kakashi?" She called after him. Soon, Kakashi returned with some rope. Which made Jiraiya grin, getting the idea of what they were going to do to her. Jiraiya pushed Tsunade gently onto her back, and then Kakashi tied her hands and feet to the bedposts, making Tsunade's soft brown eyes widen in suprise, and she struggled against the ropes. "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, her efforts useless so she stopped struggling.

Jiraiya laughed, "You'll just have to see, Tsuande." Both males got up and removed their own clothing.

Kakashi then postioned herself at Tsunade's entrence and Jiraiya moved to where his cock was at her lips. Kakashi thrust into her, making her gasp in pleasure. The busty Hokage then flicked her tongue out across the tip of the Toad Sage's cock, making him grunt in pleasure. She then wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, moaning around Jiraiya's cock once Kakashi began to thrust into her, hard and fast. The moaning causing vibrations around Jiraiya's cock. Making Jiraiya moan in pleasure.

Tsunade expertly moved her mouth futher down his cock and began to bob her mouth up and down at a fast pace, moaning as Kakashi kept thrusting into her fast and hard. Her walls clenched around him, increasing the pleasure and making Kakashi groan in pleasure. Tsunade's tongue was pressed up against Jiraiya's cock, her teeth grazing teasingly across the shaft.

"Fuck, Tsunade. You great at this!" Jiraiya groaned out, making Tsunade smirk around his cock as she kept going. She moaned even more and more as Kakashi went even rougher.

Kakashi's hands went to her breast and he began to massage them roughly. Jiraiya began to fuck her mouth, and Tsunade relaxed her throat so she wouldn't gag and she breathed through her nose. Jiraiya's thrusts gradually began to get fast, and he could feel that he was close to his orgasam. Soon, Jiraiya let out a groan as he came inside of Tsunade's mouth, before pulling his cock from her mouth. Tsunade swallowed the cum that was in her mouth and licked the rest of the cum up that was on her lips. "F-Fuck!" She exclaimed as Kakashi thrust fast and hard into her, after a few more thrust's he came, spilling his seed deep inside of her. Which, Tsunade came right after. Milking his cock hard. Tsunade's breathing was heavy, her chest rising and falling with each breath. However, the two were not through with Tsunade. No, they weren't at all through. In fact, they had just begun.

The two males revoved the ropes and made Tsunade get in a postion to where they both could fuck her at the same time. Jiraiya thrust into her pussy, and Kakashi thrust into her ass. Making Tsuande moan loudly, "F-Fuck, Jiraiya, Kakashi!"

The Toad Sage and the Copy-Ninja began to thrust in and out of the busty Hokages ass and pussy, making her moan even louder. The two males grunting in pleasure as they did so. Jiraiya leaned over and kissed Tsunade, his tongue making it's way into her mouth and then dancing with hers. Kakashi nipped and nibbled at her neck, his tongue lashing out across her neck teasingly when Tsuande arched her neck to grant the copy-ninja better acess. Her moans got louder and louder when Jiryaya pulled back from the kiss, nearing screams as they double-pentrated her. Both males thrust even faster and harder inside of her. Jiraiya began to massage her breast roughly, pulling and tweaking her nipples. Tsuande found that she like the rough treatment, it only made her even more wet and it made her moan louder. Which, made Jiraiya smirk. "You like it rough, don't you Tsunade?"

"A-Ah, yes! F-Fuck!" Tsunade exclaimed, and Kakashi smirked at her response, now thrusting even rougher into her. Both of the males contunied this rough treatment until, Tsunade had let out a loud moan of pleasure and came hard onto Jiraiya's cock. Soon after both the copy-ninja and the Toad Sage, released their seed deep inside her ass and pussy.

They pulled out of her, and flipped her over so that she was on her back. Her brown eyes widening in slight surpise. Kakashi postioned his cock right at her lips. "Clean my cock off." Kakashi ordered Tsunade, while Jiraiya moved down to where his head was in between her legs. His tongue slipped into her folds, earning a gasp of pleasure from Tsuande before she wrapped her lips around Kakashi's cock. They loved the complete dominance they had over Tsunade. They hadn't expected her to be so submissive.

Tsunade moved her mouth futher down Kakashi's cock, she could taste herself on him. She moaned around his cock when Jiryaya let his tongue explore her folds, the vibrations causing Kakashi to grunt in pleasure. Jiraiya's tongue flicked over her clit and he inserted a finger into her.

Tsunade's free hand that wasn't gripping Kakashi's cock moved to Jiraiya's hair and she tangled her fingers in his hair, and tugged at it. She moved bucked her hips wanting much more. Jiraiya pumped his finger in and out of her faster, as he nibbled on her clit. Tsunade was getting closer to her climax, as was Kakashi and soon both came. Tsunade pulled back, and swallowed the cum that was in her mouth, licking her lips. Jiraiya lapped up her juices and pulled his finger out of her, sucking the juices from his fingers.

Kakashi then laid down on the bed, "Ride me." He odered Tsunade. She eagerly complied, she put her hands on his shoulders to gain momentum. She postioned herself above his cock, and decieded to tease Kakashi by staying there as she nibbled and nipped at his neck. Kakashi grabbed her hips and slammed himself inside of her, not wanting to wait as she teased him. Which earned a loud moan of pleasure from Tsunade. Jiraiya moved over to Kakashi and Kakashi began to stroke the other male's cock. Making the Toad Sage grunt in pleasure. The busty Hokage began to move her hips in a clockwise motion, contunious loud moans escaping her lips. The copy-ninja thrust up into her, roughly and fast. The look on Tsunade's face was one of pure pleasure.

Kakashi began to stroke Jiraiya's cock even faster, making him grunt again in pleasure. Tsunade thrust her hips back towards Kakashi's somewhat forcefully, making him moan in pleasure. She threw her head back in pleasure, her breasts bouncing, begging for attention. Kakashi's hands went to her breasts, and he massaged them roughly, tweaking and pulling at the nipples which made Tsunade moan in pleasure. Kakashi stroked Jiraiya's cock even faster then before as he thrust harder and faster up into Tsunade. Making Jiryaya groan in pleasure, and Tsunade moan even louder. Her moans nearing, screams. All three were getting closer to their climax and soon they all came, one after another. Kakashi pulled his hand back and licked the cum from his hand. He then lifted Tsunade off of him, and sat her down beside him. She laid down and Jiraiya laid down beside her, where she was in the middle of the two. "Your ours." Jiraiya said, which Tsunade was perfectly fine with that. "I'm both of yours." She repeated, laying her head on Jiraiya's chest and Kakashi wrapped his arm around her. All three leaf shinobi closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
